The Internet has allowed a rapid growth of social networks. In a social network, a user shares his/her/its images, videos, posts, comments, etc., with other users. For example, a user posts a picture to his account to allow a friend to view the picture. As another example, a user may share a video with another user via a social network account. A lot of advertisers also advertise on social networks to entice the users to purchase products or services.
However, the information that is available from a social network is limited. For example, in a social network, the information is limited to identification of friendships between users, identification of followers of a user, identification of videos downloaded, identification of posts made by users, identification of images posted by users, etc.
It is in this content that various embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.